Treasure Islands
The Treasure Islands are a series of Brick Builds freely downloadable from the Builds Showcase in LEGO Worlds and released in mid 2018. There are four Islands, each with a different feel, the Imperial Outpost, the Parrot Temple, the Pirate Ship Wreck Camp and the Treasure Cave. These builds are all unique to LEGO Worlds and were created by in-house developers. ---- = Imperial Outpost = The Imperial Outpost is a Brick Build freely downloadable from the Builds Showcase in LEGO Worlds. Appearance Imperial Outpost consists of a three floor fortress on a dolphin-shaped island. It has a dock with a Soldiers Cannon Rowing Boat. In addition, cannons are mounted on two platform-like roofs. In the bay of the island swims a dolphin. In the basement there is a jail and the fortress is kept in medieval style. Models There are no Characters spawned with this Brick Build. Vehicles * Soldiers Cannon Rowing Boat * Cannon Turret Creatures * Dolphin Objects: Non-unique objects: * Grass Clump 3 * Bush 2 * Medium Palm Tree * Lush Plant * Yukka Tree * Small Unpotted Bamboo * Dry Grass Clump 3 * Dry Grass Clump 1 * Grass Clump 1 * Tall Lantern * Skeleton Bones * Old Skeleton * Small Lantern * Store Barrels * Explorer Luggage Stack * Skull * Ship in Bottle * Sword Rack * Antique Gun Rack * Box of Cannon Balls * Writing Desk * Sword Barrel * Saloon Chair * Tall Wall Torch * Small Old Window * Arched Window Top * Jail Door Background The Imperial Outpost does not appear to have a corresponding LEGO set. Notes * The Imperial Outpost was first made available in the Build Showcase on 07/06/2018. * In the Brick Builds menu, it is labeled as "Showcase Model (81)" Gallery ---- = Parrot Temple = Parrot Temple is a Brick Build freely downloadable from the Builds Showcase in LEGO Worlds. Appearance Parrot Temple is an island with a single large outcropping, with a large grey stepped temple topped with a large grey parrot statue wearing a black pirate hat. There are two smaller grey parrot statues on either side of the temple, as well as several palm trees and other plants. On the shore is a small camp with a fire, fishing pole and some hanging fish. Inside of the temple itself are several traps and a few interesting treasures. Models There are no Characters, Creatures or Vehicles spawned with this Brick Build. Objects: Non-unique objects: * Campfire * Fishing Jetty * Fish Stand * Pirate Flag * Seaweed 1 * Pale Bush * Dry Grass Clump 1 * Grass Clump 3 * Small Unpotted Bamboo * Bush 2 * Lush Plant * Flower Bush * Tropical Bush * Small Green Jungle Vine * Jungle Vine (Leafy) * Jewel Crates * Tall Wall Torch * Large Spinning Flame Trap 1 * Spike Trap 3 * Wall Fire Trap (Offset) * Ceiling Fire Trap 2 Background Parrot Temple does not appear to have a corresponding LEGO set. Notes * The Parrot Temple was first made available in the Build Showcase on 06/21/2018. * In the Brick Builds menu, it is labeled as "Showcase Model (83)" * The entrance to the inner sanctum of the Parrot Temple is a straight drop down onto a deadly fire trap - beware! Gallery ---- = Pirate Ship Wreck Camp = The Pirate Ship Wreck Camp is a Brick Build freely downloadable from the Builds Showcase in LEGO Worlds. Appearance The Pirate Ship Wreck Camp is build in a cove with the bow of a wrecked pirate ship standing vertically on one side, with a giant anchor hanging from it. A mast with a crows nest stands on the other. Netting, ladders and a rope bridge connect the various levels, and cannons are mounted defensively at various points. A giant black pirate flag with a white skull and crossbones hangs from the rope bridge. A crab wanders freely, while two of his compatriots await the stewpot, trapped in cages. A single rowboat sits in the center. Models There are no Characters spawned with this Brick Build. Vehicles * Pirate Rowing Boat * Castle Cannon Creatures * Crab Objects: Non-unique objects: * Box of Cannon Balls * Campfire * Crab Cage * Small Lantern * Sword Barrel * Torch Pole * Tall Grass * Pale Bush Background The Pirate Ship Wreck Camp does not appear to have a corresponding LEGO set. Notes * The Pirate Ship Wreck Camp was first made available in the Build Showcase on 06/12/2018. * In the Brick Builds menu, it is labeled as "Showcase Model (82)" Gallery ---- = Treasure Cave = Treasure Cave is a Brick Build freely downloadable from the Builds Showcase in LEGO Worlds. Appearance Treasure Cave is an octopus-shaped island with several palm trees and other plants. There are a few miscellaneous items inside the "head" and "mouth" of the island cave. Models There are no Characters, Creatures or Vehicles spawned with this Brick Build. Objects: Non-unique objects: * Crate * Large Barrel * Store Barrels * Bush 2 * Dry Grass Clump 1 * Dry Grass Clump 3 * Dry Grass Clump 5 * Extra Large Stalagtite * Large Palm Tree * Small Seaweed 1 * Yellow Flower Background Treasure Cave does not appear to have a corresponding LEGO set. Notes * The Treasure Cave was first made available in the Build Showcase on 06/27/2018. * In the Brick Builds menu, it is labeled as "Showcase Model (84)" Gallery Category:Build Showcase Category:Brick Builds